Rainy Day Savior
by YazzyFic
Summary: On his way to his Daughter and Son-in-Law's house, Mr. Granger picks up a young man with green eyes. One-shot. AU.


Author's Note: Man, it's been eons since I've posted anything. I read something similar not too long ago and wanted to do my own take with some more details. The one I read is called "I Just Saw a Face" by galinmony. Really sorry about the quality, but I just wanted to get it out there. This isn't Beta'd so if you see a mistake, fell free to point it out. Sorry about the grammer too, been a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any right, and I'm only using the characters for some free fun!

Rainy Day Angel

I was supposed to be at my daughter and son-in-law's home right now with my wife. I sat agitatedly in my seat at the stop sign. My hand gripping the steering wheel as if that would make the light change faster. My daughter was going to kill me!

There was honestly no helping it, I'd had an emergency appointment at my dentistry office and my wife had already left because she was going to help Hermione, my daughter, with preparing dinner. Though honestly I didn't see much point as she used a lot of magic to help her along. I looked at the dashboard and my leg shook. Hopefully Ron, my son-in-law, would give enough peace time so I could explain before Hermione tore into me. Lately she's been so moody and aggravated, with very little patience. She was lucky at how patient her husband was. I remembered when they were children she used to complain about how much they bickered, but they'd gotten over that phase for the most part.

I glanced at the dashboard and put the pedal to the metal, it squealed dangerously and I had to consciously slow down. However I still almost wasn't in time to stop from hitting a man crossing the street. I blew out a huge sigh and calmed my breath. I tried to push out the door, but it was stuck, it's been giving me a lot of trouble lately and seemed more hesitant to budge open everyday. I made a mental note to get it fixed soon.

We were in a suburban area near the outskirts of London where all the neat little houses were identicle. Why my daughter ever moved out here I never know. I suppose it might have had something to do with how she was always surrounded by the odd. Perhaps she wanted something more normal... I took the newspaper with me to put over my head. It was really coming down hard.

"You alright there?!" I called out into the storm just as a menacing clout of lighting and thunder struck. The man looked a bit stunned at nearly getting run over and I felt an immediate surge of guilt. He had no umbrella and was getting thoroughly soaked. I came up to him and repeated myself. "Are you okay, young man? I'm very sorry, I nearly hit you I was in such a rush for dinner. Which is really a poor excuse, and I apologize once again." The man seemed to shake himself out of his stupor, but that's when I noticed he looked rather young, no older than 20 at least.

"Oh, no, I really should have looked around more properly. It's a bit hard to see in this rain with these glasses." Indeed the thick round glasses on his face were completely drenched along with the rest of him. He seemed to be squinting, but even I couldn't really tell. There was another thunderbolt of lighting and we both jumped.

"Do you live around here?" I asked. It really was dangerous to be out at night in such a storm, and the boy didn't even have an umbrella. I felt uneasy to leave him alone.

"Oh, er, well, a few blocks away, not too far." He was surprised and he waved his hand in a general direction, but his reply seemed to indicate he was trying to rest any guilt I felt. That settled it.

"I'll drive you." The young man seemed like he was about to say something but I put a halting hand in front of me. I hoped he could at least recognize the gesture through the rain. "No, no, I insist. And I'll keep insisting until we both nearly freeze to death." I grinned at him, "It won't be any trouble, you're going in my direction anyway."

"Well..." there was another thunderclap and he smiled gratefully to me, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

I indicated to my car and he stepped in through the passenger seat. Luckily I had some dried towels in the back for when I planed on going to the sea this week with my family. I handed one to him and he thanked me softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting all your upholstery wet."

"Don't worry about it, I'm getting it nearly as wet too." We both grinned at each other. "Where do you live?"

"Let's see, about five blocks down, and nine blocks to the right." I calculated the directions in my head. It was quite far in this storm, I was glad I offered him the lift.

"Well, now, that's near where I'm headed too." I said pleased that it really was on my way. The young man started to dry himself off and I started driving, being a bit more cautious then I was before. I was getting very late indeed, but really, I couldn't just leave the lad out here in this weather, could I? The young man dried his wet hair which made it stick up at odd angles and he dried his glasses and perched them back on his nose. He turned to look at me properly and looked very surprised.

"Mr. Granger?"

I blinked and for some reason my heart thudded in my chest when I saw his brilliant green eyes peering at me. And a lighting bolt shaped scar peeked at me under his fringe. "Er, yes, do I know you? You look... familiar." I said unsurely, searching my mind as I looked at him.

The messy haired man grinned at me which seemed to light up the whole car. "It's me, sir, Harry Potter. I used to go to school with your daughter, Hermione."

I looked at him in surprise. Yes, now I vaguely remembered his face. His eyes were rather hard to forget, they were so vivid and nearly inhuman. And of course my daughter spoke about him all the time, not to mention that nasty business with that last Wizarding war. Though I hadn't heard her speak his name in quite a while. Faintly I wondered why, though I'm sure she mentioned the reason before.

"Of course, I remember you! You two and Ron always seemed to get into trouble all the time."

Harry flinched and I realized how misappropriate that must've sound; as though I was blaming him. I was about to apologize but he just laughed. "Yes, we did get into loads of problems didn't we? I'm sorry about that, I put your daughter into a lot of harm's way."

I waved his apology away, embarrassed. "I trust Hermione enough to know she didn't go looking for it. And she told me you were her first real friend, I think that makes up a lot."

He seemed to smile fondly and his eyes looked out the windshield with a far off look. "Yes, Ron and Hermione were my first friends too."

"Er, I haven't seen you around in a long time, what are you doing now?" My daughter and her husband were nearly thirty now and looked it, but Harry looked like he was only a year or two out of school.

"Yes... it's been a while since I've seen them. I'm an Auror now."

"Sounds... familiar, er, it was magic police or something, wasn't it?"

Harry grinned, "More like the secret service. Aurors work directly for the minister among other things."

I let out a laugh. "So you're doing well for yourself! But, you don't see Hermione very much? She works as an Unspeakable at the Ministry too." I didn't really mean to pry, but I was a bit curious.

"Well, the departments are all on different floors, and the Unspeakables and Aurors have a sort of rivalry. Unspeakables are a bit like the brains, and the Aurors are a bit more muscle. They're rather disparaging toward one another. So I suppose one doesn't just wander into other branches whenever they feel like it." he replied wryly. He seemed to find it ironic that people in the same government didn't really like each other. But wasn't it always like that? I chuckled along.

"I see, well I was on my way to dinner at Hermione's and Ron's now. I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to see you, I think you can put your business rivalry aside for one night." Harry froze, but when he answered it was calm and polite as can be.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Granger. But I really don't want to pop in unexpectedly, especially since this seems like a planned family affair."

I was a bit puzzled at that as I looked at him sideways. His mouth was pulled in a taught line. "But... Hermione and Ron, and not to mention the rest of the Weasleys always considered you family." I said gently. It was apparent they'd had some sort of falling out, because Harry turned his head to look out the side window.

"Yes, I know. I wish I'd managed to thank them properly." There was a hint of bitterness there I didn't expect.

"Er, did you... come to the wedding?" Because I still didn't remember seeing him, even many years ago. Surely, whatever had come between them my daughter would have sent an invitation? After all the things I'd heard they'd gone through, it seemed inconceivable otherwise. He looked a bit surprised. But then he chuckled with his eyes closed, it was pleasant and kind, so I didn't think he was being sarcastic when he replied.

"I had to miss it, unfortunately." We were quiet for a moment, and I was about to make some stupid remark about the weather to get him speaking again, when he turned back to look at me. "We're nearly there."

"Oh!" I said taken aback. But of course the ride had been a very smooth one. There was no traffic and no one was out, I'd have been at Hermione's by now if I hadn't stopped to pick up Harry, not that I'd minded in the least. Actually, why was Harry out in this rain? Couldn't wizards just pop around and go where they pleased? I thought to ask, but for some reason I couldn't find myself to think it very important. "Er, which number do you live at?"

"Number 4." There was something... odd about the way he said that, but I shrugged it off and pulled up to the drive. I saw a toddler's trike on the yard. "Do you have any children, Harry?"

Harry's lips were pursed, "I wish I did. No, I don't. It might be the neighbor's." I nodded, unsure of what to say as he unlocked the door to get out. For some reason I didn't really want to lose sight of him. It felt like I'd never see him again. The thought sent goose pimples up and down my arms, and the hair on my neck stood on end.

There was a great flash of lightening and roar of thunder then suddenly I heard a great BOOM not very far from where we were. I shook my head and looked behind me but all I saw was the continuous torrent of rain.

"What was that, it sounded very close!" I exclaimed. Harry looked in the direction of the noise as well.

"Ah, I'm sure it was nothing." His voice was soft but reassuring. "Thanks again, Mr. Granger. I really appreciate the ride. Not many people would stop for a stranger. You're... a very good person. I can see where Hermione gets it."

"It was nothing, and you're no stranger. It's the least I could do for nearly running you over." I replied sheepishly, my face feeling warm. He shot me one last grin as he pushed open the door.

"Harry," I called moving to touch his arm. But I pulled back at the last minute when he turned to look at me. "It was... good seeing you again. Please talk to Hermione and Ron sometime soon. I'm sure this miss you a lot." His mouth curved up, and his expression made my insides feel like it was basking in the sun. There was certainly something distant about him (though I attributed it to the fact that we don't really know each other) still, he seemed like a very good person. I wish we'd had more time to chat, I wanted to stall, but I couldn't really think of anything more to say.

He took a step out into the rain and paused for a moment, as though thinking about something. "Tell... the Weasleys, and the Order that they deserved a better world. And... Ron and Hermione, I wish them all the happiness it would afford. They're the best friends I ever had." I frowned as I caught the past tense, but decided not to comment. I didn't know who the Order was, but I was sure my children would.

"I will..." I replied cautiously. "Or you could tell them yourself."

He gave me one last smile before stepping out into the rain and closing the door.

"Goodbye." He mouthed through the window.

"Goodbye," I murmured as I waved at him.

He ran to the front of Number 4's door and watched me back out and drive away. I looked through my rear view mirror to see if he was still there, but he was gone. Inside I expect. It was rather chilly out after all. The skies above rumbled once more as I turned the corner. I made sure to drive slower and more carefully this time.

Distantly I heard police and ambulance sirens and I wondered if it had something to do with that great boom I'd heard earlier. It took me several more minutes to round the corner of my block.

I narrowed my eyes at the scene in front of me. Three cars were smashed against one another, the vehicles were smoldering. The glass on some of the surrounding houses were broken and cracked, some were blown in. There were families crowded around their doors to stay dry from the storm.

I rolled down my window and asked an officer what had happened. The police responded as though he'd been asked the same question many times. "A wreck, as you can see," he motioned at the car pile, "About 15 minutes ago. One car stalled and another one couldn't stop in time. It swerved but knocked another vehicle along with it. They all got out quickly, but wouldn't you know it, of all the luck lightening struck their cars. There was a bit of an explosion."

"Are the people alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Two of them were severely injured, but nothing critical; they'll make it."

"Oh good." I sighed. He signaled that I would have to back up and drive around the block even though the house I was aiming for was on the same street. I nodded my assent and drove around to where my family was waiting for me. My hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. If I'd been here just minutes sooner... I paled considerably.

They were outside waiting for me as they looked down the street at the accident. I turned to open my door but it was stuck once again. I pushed with more strength but it refused to give. I sighed in exasperation. My heart leapt into my throat thinking I could've been the one in the wreck, and how I wouldn't have managed to open the door in time. I didn't realize how close I came at knocking on Death's door. I decided just to get out the passenger side when my wife came over with an umbrella. She kissed me cheek and put a hand on the other.

"The door acting up again?" She asked quietly.

"Don't worry dear, I'll have it looked at soon." She nodded but looked a bit frightened, I assume she'd heard the same explanation from the police or neighbors as well.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're here. You're really late, you know." She said her eyes narrowing. Ron put a hand on her shoulder which made her hesitate for just a moment before really coming down on me, giving me just enough time for an explanation.

"Sorry, sweetie, there was an emergency dental problem that needed looking at immediately." This seemed to pacify her and she nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe and sound dear. If you'd been here a few minutes sooner...." my darling wife trailed off looking in the street's direction.

"Yes, I was really lucky." I agreed. "It was only because I dropped off someone that I wouldn't have been here sooner."

They looked at me curiously. I built it up for maximum drama and grinned at them. Although I don't know what came between the three of them, I knew Ron and Hermione still cared deeply for the former er, Boy-Who-Lived. At least I think that's what his nickname was. In fact, some memories started coming back to me, one of the reasons why the couple had moved into this boring neighborhood was because Harry used to live around these parts, wasn't it? Wait a moment, "used to" can't be right. He still lived at Number 4.

I motioned for everyone to head inside. As I was drying myself with a towel Hermione handed me, I continued.

"Well, I was on my way home, rushing over because I know how my buttercup doesn't have much patience for any lateness," here I winked at my girl as she pouted. My wife smiled, but Ron's was oddly wary and curious. "When I nearly hit a young man!"

"Oh, no dear, were you both alright?" My wife gasped.

"Yes, were both okay, but the lad was getting drenched. He didn't have an umbrella. And when I asked where he lived it was apparent it wasn't quite as close as I would feel comfortable, leaving him in this weather. So I offered him a ride since he was going my direction anyway. And when we got inside the car you'll never guess who it was!"

I took off my shoes and my socks and handed them to my wife who put them on the heater. Ron gave me some spare clothes that were a bit long in the sleeves and pants since he was still a good few inches taller than I was. But they were nice and dry which felt wonderful after all the ruckus out there.

"Well, let's sit down for dinner and you can continue with your story. You must be famished." Indeed I was, and mine and Ron's stomach rumbled in conjuncture with us. Hermione chuckled and shook her head. After I changed we sat at the table. Hermione tapped the table and suddenly the food which seemed to be in a frozen stasis looked warm and delicious. Wonderful steam rose into the air along with the marvelous smell of a roast duck, mashed potatoes, corned beef, some chips and treacle tart. I looked amazed, magic really was wonderful. Everything tasted like it was just taken out of the oven.

"My! Look at this feast, does this have anything to do with that talk you wanted to have?" I asked suspiciously. Hermione glowed as Ron put his hand on her's and they both gave us brilliant smiles.

"I'm pregnant dad." I sat there stooped, and then my wife rushed over and hugged her daughter and kissed Ronald on the cheek, giving them both hugs.

I jumped up too and whooped loudly and rushed over to join in the group hug. "I'm going to be a grandad! Do you know if the tike's going to be a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy." Ron said proudly.

"Congratulations, dears." My wife said pulling away and looking at them happily.

"Know what you're going to name him?"

"Well," Ron said seriously "I was thinking 'Harry.'" He had a bittersweet smile on his face as he said this and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think we should ask Ginny and Neville to be his Godparents, don't you, Ron?" Hermione added.

"That's a good idea."

I frowned at this. Wait just a moment. It seemed like they were naming their first born son after Harry, wouldn't he normally be at the top of the list for Godfather? I know they seem to have some sort of out and out, but I just saw the lad not half an hour ago.

"Actually," I spoke clearing my throat. "About that young man I picked up," everyone turned to look at me with surprise. We were supposed to be talking about my grandson-to-be, not some stranger after all. But Ron seemed to pick up that this was relevant.

"What, about him dad?"

"Well, as I was saying out in the hall. It turned out I'd picked up Harry Potter!" My family looked at me in shock. Hermione and Ron seem to lose all the color in their skin, and Ron's freckles starched against it harshly.

It wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting. "Well, yes, I dropped him off at Number 4, Privet Drive. Now I know it looks like you might've had some disagreement, but you're already naming you're son after him, so I only think it's fair-"

"Dad," Hermione's voice trembled. "Harry's dead."

I stopped short and stared at her. "What...? Don't say strange things, I just dropped him off!"

"Sir, Harry died during the end of the Second War. We told you that, years ago. Other people live in that house now." Ron said, his voice firm and filled with grief.

I looked at them blankly, and my wife looked very worriedly between us. Yes... I do remember that. Suddenly it seemed like my memories were flooding back to me. Hermione crying with Ron at the funeral with all the other Weasleys. Ron wanting to move to Surrey because he wanted to be near Harry's childhood home for whatever sentimental reasons. They stopped bringing him up after a while because when they did it was like ripping open an old wound each time. But sometimes, sometimes, there was this powerful ache in their eyes, and they were never quite the same again. Ron had matured to take better care of my daughter, and Hermione seemed to become more outgoing and busy.

Weakly I tried to reply, "But... I saw him, he said he was an Auror?" It sounded more like a question even to my ears. Had I just forgotten because they stopped mentioning him? No, that wasn't it. It was like, for a time in that car, he was alive again.

"That was always his dream, after... after everything was done."

I swallowed hard, but the lump in my throat didn't want to go away. "He saved my life," I whispered. "If I hadn't picked him up, I'd have been trapped in my car when that lightening came down."

That's when Hermione started weeping, and girls came over to me and clutched me hard. Ron came over too, he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. This hug was just as tight as the one we shared with the Happy news, but this one was filled with relief and old pains.

My daughter cried into my chest, but in my mind all I could think of one thing.

Thank you, Harry.

* * *

  
End.


End file.
